OneShots:Fire Emblem
by LBranford
Summary: En una de tantas noches los conflictos bélicos se detienen, porque ellos también se toman la noche libre...
1. The endless dream is over

_The Endless Dream is Over_

La tienda estaba a oscuras como de costumbre, eran casi el amanecer, las velas estaban a medio consumir.

La luz crepuscular que entraba por la cortina de la puerta iluminaba pedazos de una armadura azul, junto a esta prendas de vestir masculinas; cinturones, capa roja, túnica azur, pantalones marrones y unas botas. No muy lejos de estos, estaban un vestido cerúleo, cintos de fibras marrones, túnica y guantes negros.

En un rincón, una gran hacha y una espada de hoja plateada, parecían desear estar lo más cerca posible una de la otra, al igual que sus dueños, que en un lecho yacían desnudos…

Héctor ya se estaba levantando, dispuesto a vestirse, mirando con ansias la entrada de la tienda, el día estaba naciendo y el sol apenas y asomaba unos tímidos rayos que se entremezclaban con el firmamento iluminándolo de una hermosa tonalidad rojiza.

Lyn todavía estaba durmiendo, la batalla del día anterior la había dejado exhausta, pero más aún la noche y con toda su fuerza deseaba que el día no llegara. Deseaba tenerlo un poco más, soñaba con sus caricias aún cálidas en su piel, disfrutando cada segundo de sus recuerdos como si las viviera nuevamente.

Al notar la ausencia de su amante despertó lentamente, como si llegara a esa realidad desde un lejano viaje; estiró su cuerpo mientas acomodaba sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda a la casi penumbra de la tienda.

Lo observó con atención, como si deseara detener a Héctor en el tiempo con su mirada.

-Dentro de poco partiremos a Byran.-susurró Héctor, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-No quiero que te vayas aún…-respondió Lyn sin querer mientras deslizaba su figura hacia él.

El reaccionó y la abrazó, acarició su cuerpo, cálido, besó sus labios con una ternura que a Lyn sorprendió bastante, tratándose de él, mientras depositaba su cabeza en el hombro. Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos solo el ruido de la voz de Oswin despertando al resto del campamento y los quejidos de unos cuantos rompía el silencio.

Héctor volviendo a la realidad y recordando que le tiempo se acortaba, levantó el rostro de Lyn por la barbilla, miró ese hermoso par de ojos verde que le habían robado el corazón, besó sus labios con ternura una vez más, poniendo un dedo en medio de ellos para indicarle silencio.

-Mírame. Te quiero, pero quiero que entiendas que tenemos que partir-dijo Héctor casi susurrándole al oído-. Sabes que no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo.

-Pero yo…-intentó replicar ella.

-Vamos, a veces quiero soñar que nuestro tiempo se detenga, para estar juntos…

Lyn asintió en silencio, lo tomó por la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras inocentemente esperaba que el deseo de su cuerpo lo retuviera unos minutos más, tarea que sabía que era imposible, ya que el siempre había sido un testarudo y tenía determinación en lo que hacía, entonces solamente intentó disfrutar del efímero momento que aún les quedaba.

-"Lo odio…y lo amo…"-pensó Lyn, le costaba admitirlo, él había ganado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el calor de un cuerpo.

Era Héctor, vaya sorpresa, ella ganaba…

Una breve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y no lejos de ahí los reclamos de Serra hacia Oswin anunciaban el inicio de un bello día.


	2. Take wing, and dance upon the sky

_Take wing, and dance upon the sky_

El sol terminó de asomarse con una orgullosa melena de luz que desterró por completo las sombras del reino de Freila. El día la encontró sollozando sola en la cama…

(…)

Era casi mediodía y Tana aún tenía mil cosas que hacer, ir a las caballerizas a asear a su pegaso y otras tantas que le involucraban como princesa. Ella debería de tener mil cosas en la cabeza, debería pensar en como estirar el tiempo para poder abarcar todo lo que debe hacer.

Pero en lugar de eso, ella no puede dejar de recordarlo, sus labios aún desean tener el sabor de los suyos y su piel aún extraña sus caricias. Le parece extraño como después de tanto tiempo de que él se hubiera marchado, aún quisiera estar en sus brazos, ser suyo y al igual que antes, pudiera volver a perderlo sin nada que pueda hacer.

Quizá fue ese pensamiento lo que la impulsó a desear verlo nuevamente esa noche, cosa que sabía no debía, no sabía si era su orgullo o el gran pesar que sintió él hace un par de años al ver a su país en ruinas, pero se negó a aceptar cualquier título otorgado por ella.

El recordarlo le dio un escalofrío repentino, un millón de sentimientos se agolparon en su corazón: miedo, deseo, nostalgia, ira, impotencia, cariño y quizá amor.

¿Lo amaba? Era la pregunta que ella siempre se hizo, por lo menos la que siempre figuró en su mente desde que partió después de la guerra, antes de ello la relación siempre había sido de amistad y cariño, se comprendían y se complementaban, ella estaba totalmente segura de que él la amaba, pero era difícil para ella misma descifrar el enigma de sus sentimientos que tenía por él, sabía que el hecho de que su profunda voz la derritiera, de que su fiera mirada iluminara sus días, sus manos de guerrero la hicieran tocar las estrellas con una simple de sus caricias, correspondiendo ella acariciando su moreno rostro y pasar sus dedos entre su corta cabellera rubia, significaba que sentía algo más que amistad, ¿pero por qué no era capaz de estar segura de lo que sentía?.

Y cuando el se fue las cosas no mejoraron, todo fue tan repentino que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle aquello que más anhelaba.

Al anochecer, en sus aposentos y con el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, recostada en la mullida cama, perdió la noción del tiempo, dirigiendo sus pensamientos en él.

Pasadas las horas y con la luz de la luna llena inundando su habitación, escuchó el cercano aullido de un wyvern.

Sorprendida, Tana se incorporó de su lecho y con una emoción tal que sentía que su corazón salía del pecho, abrió de par en par las ventanas, sacando su cabeza, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la noche.

No vio nada.

¿Era él? Se preguntaba, esperanzada alzó sus ojos turquesas al manto nocturno cuajado de estrellas…y ahí estaba él, montado en su wyvern.

Ahora había vuelto, era Cormag, el mismo guerrero de Grado, que ella tanto amaba, a pesar de su inseguridad.

Una pícara sonrisa y mirada apasionada le dedicó el jinete a su princesa.

Echó un salto para entrar por la ventana. Cormag se acerco a Tana, beso sus labios y paso a su cuello, mientras más se besaban, más sensaciones despertaban. El moreno se separo de los labios de Tana, tomó sus manos y su cintura. La guio caminando hacia el lecho de telas finas y brocados, mientras lo hacia él le susurro al oído:

-No se que esta pasando ni que hago aquí. Pero lo que si se...es que quiero estar contigo...

El corazón le ganó a la mente, total tendría toda una vida por delante, a él quizás lo tendría solo esta noche y luego nunca más y quería estar solo, solo con él.

Las humildes ropas del jinete y la delicadez de la vestimenta de la princesa caían poco a poco, despojadas de los cuerpos de sus dueños.

Aquella noche, la luna y las estrellas fueron mudos testigos de tan dichoso encuentro…


End file.
